1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer and to a power module having the same and, more particularly, to a transformer capable of securing insulating reliability and a power module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of power supplies are required in various electronic devices such as a TV (Television), a monitor, a personal computer (PC), an office automation (OA) device, and the like. Therefore, these electronic devices generally include power supplies converting alternating current (AC) power supplied from the outside into power having an appropriate level for individual electronic appliances.
Recently, among power supply devices, a power supply device using a switching mode (e.g., a switched mode power supply (SMPS)) has been commonly used, and such an SMPS generally includes a switching transformer.
In general, a switching transformer converts AC power of 85V-265V into DC power of 3V-30V by high frequency oscillations of 25 KHz-100 KHz. Thus, in comparison to a general transformer which converts AC power of 85V-265V into AC power of 3V-30V by frequency oscillations of 50 Hz-60 Hz, the size of a core and a bobbin of a switching transformer can be significantly reduced, and since a switching transformer stably supplies DC power having low voltage and low current to electronic application devices, a switching transformer is extensively used in electronic application devices, the trend of which is reductions in size.
A switching transformer may have high energy conversion efficiency when designed to have low leakage inductance. However, as the size of a switching transformer is reduced, it may be difficult to design a switching transformer having low leakage inductance.
Also, when a compact transformer is fabricated, a primary coil and a secondary coil are disposed to be significantly adjacent, making it difficult to secure (or ensure) insulating reliability therebetween.